Magic
by SBNYC09
Summary: Emma begins to develop magical powers at a rapid rate after returning from FTL. Someone is going to have to properly train her on how to use them. AU after Queen of Hearts. Rated M just to be safe. Eventual Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1: Levitate

**A/N: So this was my first try at OUAT fan fiction. Hopefully I can do this amazing fandom and show justice. I'll try to update as often as possible. Reviews, constructive criticism and general comments and suggestions are all welcome. Enjoy dearies **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…but oh the things I would do if I did.**

**Magic**

**Set after Emma and Snow return from FTL, and goes AU after that. Emma starts to have trouble controlling her newly discovered magic powers. **

**Chapter 1: Levitate  
**

* * *

"What the fucking hell – Oh _owwww!"_

Footsteps were rapidly approaching as she gingerly pulled herself upright and onto the bed.

"Emma what happened? What was all that noise, and watch your language! Henry is living with us now."

"I'm fine Snow, and thanks for the etiquette lesson. Can you please excuse me so that I can get ready for work."

Snow rolled her eyes and walked away from Emma. "It's Mom."

"Not gonna happen after we've discussed one night stands."

"Can we please go a day without me hearing about my wife sleeping with Whale?"

"We were cursed! And you were married_!"_

"I was in a coma. I didn't sleep with anyone!"

"Oh so you wanted to!"

Emma tuned them out as their voices got further away. She had to figure out why she woke up floating at least a yard over her bed.

* * *

Over a week later and she was still no closer to figuring out what was going on. Every morning started the same way - Emma would wake up, and upon realizing that she was floating would freak out (minus the expletives after Snow threatened to wash her mouth out with soap) and promptly fall onto the floor. Whenever anyone asked about the crash Emma would say that she still wasn't used to sleeping on a regular bed and fell off. She really wasn't sure how much longer that would work for. Everyone in the tiny apartment seemed to be getting less sympathetic and more annoyed with her morning antics. It was time to seek out help. Now it was just a matter of choosing the lesser of two evils.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed. I'll post the next tidbit after I see the reaction from this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Telephathy

**A/N: And it's me again. Thank you so much for reviews and alerts and all that good stuff. It's beyond appreciated. I hope you enjoy this one. Read on dearies!  
**

**Disclaimer: Same as before. Don't own, just wanna play for a bit ;-)  
**

**Chapter 2: Telepathy**

**Emma's powers continue to develop, pushing her to seek help.  
**

***For this to not get too confusing, from here on thoughts will be in italics.***

* * *

Emma was deep in her thoughts as she got dressed and made her way downstairs into the main area of the shared apartment.

_The hospital was out of the question because there was only the one doctor there, and she didn't really like the idea of Dr. Frankenstein poking around at her. Besides this was beyond medicine and science. This was magic._ _Fucking magic._

"Emma, we talked about those types of words."

Emma was snapped back to reality by Snow's reprimand. Emma rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchenette. "I'm not a kid Snow."

"And I'm also sure we talked about you calling me Mom."

Emma walked to the fridge and studied the contents at great length to avoid what was rapidly becoming a sore subject between them. _And I'm pretty sure I told you my feelings on just how weird that is._

"Well get over the weirdness. I'm not just your roommate anymore. I'm your mother."

Emma's furrowed her brows in confusion before she turned to face her mother, shutting the fridge door absentmindedly with her foot. Her eyes were narrowed and focused intently on her mother.

"I didn't say anything. And I didn't curse earlier." _Out loud at least._

"Well if it wasn't out loud then how else did I hear it? You know if you want me to treat you like an adult you have to start acting like one." _It's hard to believe she was to be a princess in our world._

"A, I am an adult! B, I don't want to be a princess!"

"Every girl wants to be a princes – wait say what?"

"Exactly! You didn't say that out loud, did you?"

"Emma, you're really starting to worry me. What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering her Emma just raised a thin brow.

_I wonder if she remembers calling Dr. Whale Moby Dick after their date. I never knew if that meant he was hung or – "_

"Emma! Whale being…ahem…hung or not is not the issue here."

"Should I announce my presence in the future? Is that the key to not hearing more about my wife's sordid affair with Whale any more than necessary?"

"What's a sordid affair? Can I go to one?"

"Ignore your mother and grandfather Henry." Snow's glare over the young boy's head clearly said '_See what you did?' _

Actually those words were clear as a bell in her head. Even though Snow was talking to James and Henry, Emma still heard the words that accompanied Snow's glare. More accurately the thoughts that accompanied Snow's glare.

_Fuck!_

"Language Emma!" James and Snow immediately stopped bickering to yell at Emma as one. Henry just shrugged at what he considered normal Emma behavior and went back to the bowl of cereal Snow set in front of him.

Emma backed out of the kitchenette and grabbed her jacket and boots. "I'm gonna go now." She quickly kissed the top of Henry's head and snatched the banana Snow was about to peel.

_BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS_

We were talking. You can't just leave in the middle of a conversation. And what's this about brick walls?"

_FUCK! _"I can't hear you cuz I'm leaving for work."

She was slamming the door shut behind her and running down the stairs of the building before anymore foreign thoughts could invade her head. She took a minute to yank on her shoes once she was on the ground floor. She couldn't help the disappointment she felt that Village of the Damned had failed her.

"And they say old movies were the best. That's a lie!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this is another short one. In the next chapter Emma starts looking for help. **

**Also there is basically going to be a new power in each chapter. I already have a general outline, but I am always open to suggestions. So what would power would you like to see Emma develop next? I just finished writing Chapter 3, but I still have lots left to explore ;-)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Telekinetic

**A/N: I made it a little longer this time, and we get to meet the person who is going to help Emma. Enjoy dearies!  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, although negations are in work…nah I really don't own anything ;-)**

**Chapter 3: Telekentic**

* * *

Emma was glad the streets were fairly quiet this morning. The last thing she needed were a thousand voices in her head, or any more of her thoughts winding up in anyone else's head. With that in mind she hopped in her car. She took a few deep breaths and reached to put the key in the ignition - only to have the car start and exit her parking spot without a key or other assistance from her. "Magical cruise control. This could work." Suddenly the car stopped a few yards from where she had been parked. "Or not."

After that brief magical incident, she started the car the normal way and was once again on her way. It seemed like it took her no time at all before the former Mayor's mansion came into view. She parked her car a short distance away and killed the ignition. And then she just sat there. Whatever determination she had driven here with was completely gone. The longer she sat there, the more nervous she started to feel. She was considering talking to one of the nuns turned fairies for help when her airbags deployed without warning. She sat there frozen in shock for a moment, and trying not to suffocate until the air bags went back to normal on their own.

"Well that's all the further encouragement I need." She quickly exited her car, looking back at it suspiciously. "I didn't even know this thing had airbags."

She was aiming for confidence as she made her way to the imposing mansion. She had her hand up to knock on the door when the door unlocked itself and opened seemingly on it's own.

"Ms. Swan, is there a reason you're here? And that my door is unlocked?"

Emma looked up with slightly panicked eyes to see Regina approaching the now open door, her hand still raised and ready to knock. Deciding against talking, she instead pressed her lips together and let her thoughts come naturally.

_Would you believe that it was magic?_

Regina frowned briefly as she realized that the Sheriff had spoken without actually speaking.

_This has got to be a joke cooked up by those idiotic fairies…or Gold…_

_Yeah, so you're the actually the first person I've come to see. Can we talk out loud now? You sound even more condescending in my head._

"What about your parents?"

Regina didn't need Emma's telepathy to clearly interpret the look Emma gave her. As if Snow and Charming would be of any use aside to reaffirm how all magic comes with a price. Giving a brisk nod in understanding, she stepped back from the doorway. "Perhaps you should come in dear."

Emma followed silently behind Regina trying to calm the chaos in her head.

_BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS"  
_

Suddenly Regina turned to face her just outside of her study. "What on earth are you doing?"

_Huh? _"Huh?"

"Eloquent as ever dear. Why are you thinking about brick walls so much? I'm getting tired of hearing it, and would you believe that your voice grates even more on my nerves when it's inside my head? I know it seems impossible, but I'm finding that it's proving to be true seeing as how I am getting quite close to throttling you."

_Movies failed me yet again. _"It's this movie from like 1960 called Village of the Damned. All of the kids were crazy precocious and striking and could read and control minds and communicate with each other as well as the human adults. I don't remember much about the movie except that they were all freakishly pale and blonde and that there was this one guy who kept thinking about brick walls when working with them and it actually kept the little brats out."

Regina couldn't help laughing out loud as she continued into the study. Emma shrugged at being laughed at and continued to follow her. The door shut immediately behind her. Regina gave her an appraising look.

_Magic indeed. _Regina's smile widened as Emma finally stopped looking accusingly at her hand and met Regina's curious stare. "First of all, I'm pretty sure that it's not enough to merely think of the metaphorical brick walls. I believe the point of the exercise is to visualize the wall, to visualize it being impenetrable."

Emma was lost in the low, soft sound of Regina's voice. She didn't even realize that she had been guided to sit. Her eyes had drifted close, and she focused only on Regina's lovely voice and what she was being instructed to do.

"That's it dear. Build the wall brick by brick. Reinforce it with everything that makes you. Make it so that no one and nothing can break through the wall from either side unless you wish for it to be so. This wall is for your protection and is only as strong as your will."

_She has such a beautiful voice when she isn't insulting me. So pretty...every word is like a song, a sweet seductive song. _Pretty soon she realized that she couldn't even hear a stray thought from the older woman.

_You should so be a phone sex operator. _Emma's eyes shot open to see if there was any hint that Regina had heard that thought. "Did you hear that?"

Regina debated teasing the obviously distressed woman, but instead decided on honesty. "I haven't heard a single thought since you waxed poetic about my lovely voice. I must say I'm quite flattered."

Emma blushed, but pushed past her discomfort. "Nothing about…um…phone sex?"

Regina's smirk brought to mind images what she must have been like as The Evil Queen, all dark, seductive and mysterious. "No dear, that particular thought did not make it's way through. Care to share?"

"Sharing is so not caring in this case. I think I'll keep what thoughts I can to myself."

"Are you sure dear? I must say that that is something of this world that I've never taken part in. That and sexting I believe it's called."

Emma could feel her entire body blush. "No, No I'm good. I'm all sorts of cured now thanks to you."

Regina gave a dark chuckle. "Hardly dear. Your little wall trick isn't going to help you control any other abilities that you might suddenly develop. Like the ability to open and shut doors at will – or levitate apparently. I think we should sit down and have a talk." Regina took pity on Emma, who began flailing in the air once she realized she was no longer on solid ground, and guided her back down. She fought back laughing at how scared Emma looked. "So about that talk?"

Regina arched one perfectly plucked brow and waited.

_Fuck me!_

"Perhaps we should practice building that brick wall some more dear. I can hear you again."

* * *

**A/N: I gave you a little bit more that time. What do you think of Regina? Is she true enough to character. Once again thank you all for the alerts and follows. You made my night!**


	4. Chapter 4: The X-Factor

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the alerts and follows and the reviews. I'm feeling confident enough in this that I can say that my 21st reviewer will get a one - shot written for them. so send those reviews in! Anyway as for the story, this chapter was named for powers that are starting to show and that will eventually develop that don't have a specific name. I will be posting the next chapter ASAP.  
**

**A/N 2: To the Guest Reviewer, I do have a definite endgame in mind, so while I do apologize if it's too XMen like for you, but I am trying to keep with powers seen on the show. Like Rumple and Regina can DEFINITELY teleport...even though I must say I never mentioned that particular power. Either way I apologize if it's not your cup of tea, but I promise that I have a plan and that there is a method to my madness. To another Guest Reviewer who suggested I change my rating because nothing M worthy has happened yet, I've learned that FF . Net can be very fickle and while I've seen many fics get taken down for being too racy, I've never seen one get taken down because it's not living up to it's M rating. So due to how strict FF . Net can be I'm gonna keep it at M and be safe because I know that there WILL be an M worthy scene in this story. I wish I could directly address Guest Reviewers, but sadly that's what happens when you post anonymously.**

**Anyway, Enjoy Dearies!**

**Disclaimer: Ahhhh...I just checked and I still own nothing...**

**Chapter 4: The X Factor**

* * *

"Ms. Swan!" The dying flame in the fireplace that Regina had started earlier suddenly sparked to life. Flickering lights also immediately followed Regina yelling at Emma and added to the Poltergeist effect. She took a deep breath and stared pointedly at the blonde until the lights stopped flickering. She nodded at Emma's apologetic smile before continuing in a calmer voice. "You need to focus."

"Well you need to stop distracting me!"

Regina's temper flared once again at that statement. "Oh? Please tell me how on earth I'm the one at fault here."

Regina arched a brow and folded her arms across her chest. They had been going at this for hours. At some point she had decided to change into something more comfortable, hoping that a more relaxed demeanor would ease the blonde's nerves. However things seemed to get even worse since Regina had returned from her room in a camisole and a pair of yoga pants. Emma's thoughts seemed to be nothing more than a confused jumble, and if it weren't for Regina's own magical abilities as well as her quick reflexes her house would have quite possibly exploded. At the very least Regina would have lost several precious mementos, countless crystal and a mirror or two. It seemed that for a while Emma would show perfect control over her abilities, and then out of nowhere she would just lose it. Her powers either faltered or they became too much to handle. Either way Emma's improvement was slow and Regina's patience was wearing thin.

_BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WALLS BRICK WA – _

"Stop that!" Panicked green eyes and the several decorative items that were shakily starting to float made Regina force herself to calm down. She took another deep breath, and was pleased to see that her things were back in their places and not in danger of flying around the room. She gave a benign smile. "I thought we had moved beyond that."

"Regina. Today is my first time actively using all of this hocus pocus stuff. Can't you cut me a break?"

"Hocus poc – you know what? I'm not even going to ask. And in answer to your question? No. I can not cut you a break. You came to me, and even if I were to ignore that fact, I have no desire to see you hurt my town and most importantly my son because you can't take this seriously! And furthermore –" Regina stopped herself as a strange feeling came over her. Emma was watching her intently, but suddenly Regina had the feeling that it had nothing to do with her talking. All of a sudden she started to feel warm. She gave the other woman a curious look only to have the feeling come over her again, this time even stronger.

_Was she always this hot when we fought? No wonder I can't focus. Oh my god I can see her nip – "_Emma!" Regina felt her own face flush and she attempted to swallow past a suddenly dry throat. "Think of the damned brick walls!" And now the blonde had that dear in headlights looks, and still seemed unable to rein in her powers. Regina knew she had to look as scared as Emma did when she felt her entire body get even hotter. Her skin felt tight and oversensitive, and there seemed to be a charged tension in the air all of a sudden. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on getting herself under control, but she was having trouble separating her emotions from Emma's. Her eyes shot open at that realization. "Ms. Swan, what were you…well what I mean is…" Regina glared at the blonde as if she could help her overcome her sudden shy awkwardness. How was she expected to think when it was so unbearably hot. Suddenly she felt herself involuntarily clench and become impossibly wet. Even if she was able to think straight, Regina would be hard put to find a time in her life when she was ever this aroused. Not to mention having it happen so suddenly and without physical contact or provocation. She tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke. "There's really no easy way to ask this. Do you feel sexually attracted to me?"

_Fuck yeah! _"Wh – wait what?"

Regina had been staring intently at the sheriff as she asked her question. She saw the way pale skin reddened prettily, and the how green eyes darkened as they unconsciously passed over her body. A pink tongue darted out to wet tempting lips. Regina didn't need Emma telegraphing her thoughts to have the answer to her question. Nor did she need the dying embers from the fire in the fireplace to burst into a roaring flame once again. That was just an added bonus. Regina smirked as endless possibilities danced through her head. Darling Snow's daughter possessed an impressive amount of magic and power and was infatuated with her. This situation between them had great potential. Plus it had been a long time since Graham, and Emma Swan certainly wasn't an unattractive option as far as bed partners went.

"Perhaps we should take another break. Can I interest you in a glass of cider?"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry it's so short. So what would you like to see happen? Follow me on Twitter SBethancourt02 and feel free to leave me any and all comments. Hasta Luego Queridas.**


	5. Chapter 5: Empath

**A/N: And here's another one. I am working on the next two chapters as you read this. Till then, enjoy dearies!**

**A/N: To my guest reviewer, I am very happy to see that you are still with me on what could be a crazy journey. Glad you're not totally turned off. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing...**

**Chapter 5: Empath**

* * *

Regina couldn't help, but admire the way the flames played across Emma's face. She had barely touched her cider because she was so busy staring.

_There's this repressed mayor I know who would probably say it's rude to stare._

Regina ignored the mild insult and instead gave Emma an impressed look at her display of control. "I guess you can be taught Princess?"

"I guess you're just a good influence." _Your Majesty_

Regina nearly choked as she laughed suddenly. "I've been called many things dear. A good influence was never one of them."

Before Emma could respond the mansion's doorbell rang throughout the house followed by insistent knocking.

"I feel so popular." Regina deadpanned as she gracefully rose from her seat. An iron grip from Emma halted her progress towards the door. Regina glanced from Emma's hand and the barely visible shimmers of electricity radiating up and down her arm from that very hand to Emma's eyes which seemed to almost glow. The instinctive sarcastic remark died on her tongue before it had even fully formed as she had a sudden glimpse into the blonde's mind. She could hear the echoes of what could only be Snow's thoughts, answering the question of who was at the door. She could also feel Emma's rapidly increasing anxiety. The analytical side of her quickly identified Emma's newest power as a form of empathy, that allowed her to not only feel what others felt, but project those feelings onto others. It seemed to work the way her telepathy did. She wondered at the limits of Emma's magic or if it even had boundaries, because whatever Emma possessed seemed to have infinite potential to advance and evolve. The caring side of Regina that normally only existed for Henry briefly worried if Emma's inner moral compass was strong enough to handle that much power, but was mostly concerned at the fact that Emma seemed to be panicking at the thought of seeing Snow. A fierce need to protect Emma rose out of nowhere Regina couldn't be sure if it was Emma projecting or her own feelings or a possible mixture of both. The longer Emma held on the more Regina could feel impressions of what Snow must be feeling as she waited for an answer at the door. Frustration, worry and annoyance that was slowly building towards anger passed from Snow to Emma to Regina. Emma's anxiety also seemed to die down the longer she held on, to the point that Emma voluntarily, though seemingly reluctantly, pulled her hand away and stood up so that she was now looking down at the Mayor. Regina's eyes were drawn to Emma's bottom lip which was held captive by sharp white teeth. She audibly gasped at the unexpected arousal that rushed through her already excited body. Emma winked at her and gave a quick mischievous smirk.

"I'll go take care of Snow."

Regina couldn't help raising her brows at Emma's casual use of Snow's first name, but chose to ignore that. "And what are you going to say to your mother?"

"Well. If it's okay with you I was going to tell her that I had business that would entail me staying here. With you. Possibly throughout the night."

Regina's grin was pure evil as she took in Emma's words. "Quite presumptuous of you, don't you think Princess? And when were you going to consu – "

Regina suddenly lost the ability to voice the end of her train of thought. She glared at Emma as she kept trying to speak her mind with no success. A surge of frustration forced an exclamation from previously mute lips. "Emma!"

Emma's smile was only somewhat contrite. "Sorry. I had a sudden desire to not hear whatever you had to say. It was pointless anyway. According to you I can not only read minds, but I can read feelings as well. Now those too alone allow me to call bullshit on your denial, but when you add in my lifelong inner lie detector, and I already know you have no problems at all with me staying over." Emma took a step closer and circled an arm around Regina's tiny waist, her fingers playing with the skin under her camisole. "For more reasons than one apparently. So I'm going to send my roomie turned mommy back home with assurances that all is okay and that it's perfectly normal for me to spend extended periods of time here. And then we can spend the night doing…stuff." Emma somehow managed to look equal parts innocent, flirtatious and predatory. "Is that okay with you Madame Mayor. Oh and Before you answer, just know that that was just a show of useless courtesy, and I'm merely stating what's going to happen rather than asking permission." Emma suddenly frowned. "Oh that speech had a touch of you in it. You and I definitely have our work cut out for us with this whole Telekinetimpathy thingie" Emma rolled her eyes as Regina's perplexed look. "So far I've discovered I'm have Telepathy, Telekinesis, Extreme Empathy and probably a whole lot of other things. That's what I came up with."

Emma smiled at Regina as she walked out of the room in that confident and oddly seductive tomboyish stride that was so unique to her. Regina was stunned speechless as she realized that she was equal parts pawn and player in this chess game between herself and Emma.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I promise to have another one up as soon as possible. Thanks for all the feedback guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Emotional Interference, Pt 1

**A/N: To the latest Guest Reviewer who commented on me being careful not to make it too much about Emma's powers. I will try my best to avoid that. The coming chapters should focus more on Emma and Regina, because that plays a MAJOR part in how I want to end this story. I'm sorry if a power each chapter seems unbelievable, but there is a reason behind my doing it that way. Starting with this chapter we will be moving away from what you typically think of as powers and onto other things that while still keeping with my naming each chapter after a power it will also help this story progress. Think of the earlier chapters as the first XMen - It was a truly, TRULY horrible movie, but was needed to get you to the action packed sequels. Hopefully the beginning of this story isn't as bad as Storm's sucky one liners. ;-)  
**

**A/N 2: I of course want to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed and followed and alerted cuz you guyz just rock! Please keep them coming, especially my Guest reviewers who always try to keep me in check ;-). It's good to know if something I wrote is actually good, or just seemed to be a really good idea to me thanks to one too many glasses of wine or hanging out with Mary Jane too much. Also I am trying to get as much out by midnight, because V-Day and the two days after make up the three days of my anniversary! Soooooo Happy VDay to all, and with that said I do believe there has been enough rambling from me. Enjoy dearies!  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly the same as usual...I own nothing...blah blah blah BLAH!**

**Chapter 6: Emotional Interference, Part 1**

* * *

"Regina, I know that this is not your concern and really more of a family thing, but I was wondering if you had seen…Emma?" Snow trailed off briefly with a frown at the sight of Emma in Regina's home. "Emma, what are you doing here? You didn't go to work today, which means you lied to us and now after I've searched this entire town I find you…here." Snow gestured at the mayoral mansion as if she had found Emma in the seediest part of town. "What are you doing here Emma?"

For her part, Emma was trying as hard as possible to look casual as she used her taller frame to block the entrance. She fought back annoyance at Snow's inquisition, and tried to show appreciation at the concern that Snow was showing – even if it did have a tendency to make her feel slightly claustrophobic. "I had something to discuss with Regina."

"Something like what? Why couldn't you talk to us? It's a good thing I found you! Now we can go home and I make us hot cocoa and we can talk about what's bothering you as a family and…Emma? What are you doing?"

Emma's hands had been raising almost on their own as a sudden urge to strangle Snow rose within her. The concern that edged Snow's curious tone stopped Emma in her tracks. She quickly held her arms outstretched in hopes of hiding the fact that she was about to strangle her long lost mother. Echoes of dark laughter in her head confirmed her suspicion that Regina played a part in her case of Idle Hands. "Giving you a hug because you were so worried and you took the time to look for me, and I really appreciate it." Emma wrapped her arms around Snow as she contemplated her conflicted emotions. There was truth in her words, but there was still the part of her that couldn't and wouldn't accept Snow's motherly concern and affection. She just wasn't ready to fully accept the ready made dysfunctional family presented to her on a platter. As she embraced the smaller woman, she couldn't help feeling surprised that it didn't feel at all awkward. Emma pulled back from the hug first and held Snow at arm's length as she tried to word her thoughts in a way that would invite the least amount of argument. "However, Regina and I still have a lot to discuss. I wasn't lying earlier, I am working. Regina and I are working together, and no I am not at liberty to share anything with you. So I'm just going to stay here since this could probably take a while."

_Oh the debauchery that can occur between an Evil Queen and Snow's long lost princess when left all alone in this grand house.  
_

Emma fought the urge to squirm at Regina's voice in her head. She just knew the older woman was making her thoughts known to Emma on purpose. Snow's eyes narrowed, and suspicion was now evident in dark green eyes. "How long is a while exactly. And since when are you and Regina so close?"

_Since I've developed this sudden, and I must say not entirely unwelcome, desire to have my wicked way with your daughter's willing and delectable body the moment that door shuts in your pretty little face._

Emma was embarrassed to find herself almost painfully aroused at the visuals that accompanied Regina's thoughts. Emma felt her control over her powers slip as dark fantasies ran like movie clips throughout her head.

"Emma!"

Lights flickered in the foyer and a few bulbs sparked and exploded as Emma was startled from her shared sexy reverie with Regina. She frowned and blinked as she realized that Snow was still there and they were still supposed to be talking.

"What?"

_Did her eyes just glow? What is going on with her? _Snow craned her neck and tried with varying degrees of failure to see beyond Emma's taller body. "What's going on in there? Is Regina doing magic?"

Emma ignored the echoes of Regina's low, dark chuckle and focused solely on Snow. "I truly appreciate your concern, but there's really no need. I'm an adult, and one of this world.." Emma felt Snow tense, readying herself to argue. "Mom."

She couldn't help feeling slightly guilty when she saw just how happy that one word made her. Snow looked like she might tear up at any moment. "You called me Mom."

Emma smiled despite herself. "I had to try it out sometime. Don't go looking to hear it all the time because it still feels weird. Anyway, I need you guys to trust me when I say that I trust Regina."

Snow noted how quickly Emma got serious when bringing up the subject of Regina again. Seeing that there was no arguing with her when it came to her former stepmother, so she tried a different tactic. "What about Henry?"

"He can always come here since she is kinda still his mother. Besides, I'm not moving out. I'm just working on…stuff. With Regina."

"Top secret stuff?"

"Well it just sounds silly when you say it."

"Yes, that's what makes it sound silly."

"Just trust me?"

Snow wanted to argue. Emma could see how badly her mother wanted to debate and fight with her on this, but she also saw the moment Snow realized it would be a losing battle. "Be careful?"

"I'm with Regina. What's the worse that can happen?" Regina's burst of laughter in her head combined with the disbelieving look on Snow's face made her smile. "I'll be home before you now it Mother."

She willingly accepted Snow's hug before shutting the door with a promise to call. She dramatically fell back onto the now closed front door, only to jump at the appearance of Regina who, as the dissipating purple tinted fog revealed, was wearing nothing but a black lace bra, matching panties and an impossibly high pair of stilettos that made her legs look miles long.

"I'm impressed Ms. Swan. You displayed fairly decent control over your magic in front of Snow. I do believe you deserve a reward for good behavior, or at the very least not being a completely hopeless cause." Regina's eyes held an uncharacteristic sparkle of playful humor and mischief. Emma was forced to look away from hypnotic dark eyes when she felt Regina's hand take hers. From that simple touch Emma could feel their combined magic inside of her and inside of Regina and surrounding them both all at once. She stared in awe at their now glowing joined hands, and only looked up again When Regina squeezed and started speaking again. So…"

Suddenly they were both encompassed in another deep purple cloud. When it cleared they were no longer in the foyer, but in what Emma could only assume was Regina's room. She took in the tastefully expensive décor, and the impressive bed before looking back at Regina, whose smile was pure evil and whose eyes promised sinful pleasures and delights.

"I was thinking that we could perhaps work on a different type of magic?"

* * *

**A/N: And I know I suck for leaving it there, but I promise that I won't leave you hanging for long! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
